Move Along
by joannacamilley
Summary: Sequel to Poor Unfortunate Souls. Mitchie's gone and Shane has no idea what happened to her. Can he save her? And if he does, can their relationship ever be fixed?
1. Can't Have You

**Ahh, first chapter... Okay, this chapter pretty much sucks since I just wrote it in 30 minutes xD but I need to update today and I'm leaving for my Jonas Brothers concert soon (eep!) so it's now or never :P Oh gosh... I'm so excited! So anyways, you know what to do, read this then go review at the end ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, which would be awesome because I would have Joe Jonas. *sigh* **

**

* * *

"When all you gotta keep it strong, move along, move along like I know you do. And even when your hope is gone, move along, move along just to make it through." Move Along - All-American Rejects**

Mitchie looked out the window with despair. One year… it had been one year since she was captured by Josh, one year since her life had changed forever.

She now stayed captive in an old house, up on the third story. Her prison from now until infinity. Or at least until Josh decided to let her go.

Most days, she stayed alone, looking out the dirty window to the small street below. It was a slightly hidden house and thought to be abandoned, so people didn't notice when she'd watch them walking their dogs or going for a jog. Once, she thought she saw someone… but no, it couldn't be. He must have moved on by now seeing the girl attached to his arm, who thankfully wasn't the dreaded blonde.

Josh did give her one luxury, and that was of the radio. Whether it was to be used to listen to the news or to music, he didn't specify, but Mitchie frequently switched between the two. She needed some way to feel connected to the outside world, some way other than looking through a dirt incrusted window.

As she quietly turned the dial to a music station, what she heard shocked her to the point of not being able to move.

"And here's the latest hit from our own Connect Three, made of the Gray brothers Shane, Nate and Jason. Can't Have You is a surefire way of rising to success.

_You warned me that you were gonna leave__  
__I never thought you would really go__  
__I was blind but baby now I see__  
__Broke your heart but now I know__  
__That I was bein' such a fool (oooh)__  
__And that I didn't deserve you (oooh)_

_I don't wanna fall asleep__  
__'Cause I don't know if I'll get up__  
__And I don't wanna cause a scene__  
__But I'm dyin' without your love__  
__Begging to hear your voice__  
__Tell me you love me too__  
__'Cause I'd rather just be alone__  
__If I know that I can't have you_

_Lookin' at the letter you that you left__  
__(the letter that you left, will I ever get you back?)__  
__Wondering if I'll ever get you back__  
__(oohaap, ooh ahh, oohaap, ooh ahh)__  
__Dreamin' about when I'll see you next__  
__(When will I see you next? Will I ever get you back?)__  
__Knowing that I never will forget__  
__(I won't forget, I won't forget)__  
__That I was bein' such a fool (oooh)__  
__And That I still don't deserve you (oooh)_

_I don't wanna fall asleep__  
__'Cause I don't know if I'll get up__  
__And I don't wanna cause a scene__  
__'Cause I'm dyin' without your love, yeah__  
__Begging to hear your voice__  
__Tell me you love me too__  
__'Cause I'd rather just be alone__  
__If I know that I can't have you_

_So tell me what we're fighting for__  
__'Cause we know that truth means so much more__  
__'Cause you would if you could, don't lie__  
__'Cause I give everything that I've got left__  
__To show you I mean what I have said__  
__I know I was such a fool__  
__But I can't live without you_

_Don't wanna fall asleep__  
__Don't know if I'll get up__  
__I don't wanna cause a scene__  
__But I'm dyin' without your love__  
__Begging to hear your voice__  
__Tell me you love me too__  
__'Cause I'd rather just be alone__  
__If I know that I can't have you, yeah_

_Don't wanna fall asleep (don't wanna fall asleep)__  
__'Cause I don't know if I'll get up (who knows if I'll get up)__  
__I don't wanna cause a scene__  
__'Cause I'm dyin' without your love, yeah__  
__Begging to hear your voice (let me hear your voice)__  
__Tell me you love me too (tell me you love me too)__  
__'Cause I'd rather just be alone__  
__If I know that I can't have you_"

Mitchie's eyes watered as she quickly turned it off. If only Shane knew…

She didn't want to leave and she'd rather he have her than her _stepfather.

* * *

_**Yeah, I know, that sucked... sorry. It's kinda like a prologueish thing. More important stuff will happen later...**

**So please, review! And I'll tell you all what happened at the concert ;) Follow me on twitter at KevinJonasArmy to get updates as soon as they happen x) unless I get lazy and don't tweet lol. Please review!  
**


	2. Inseparable

**Okay, umm... that was a real fail. I meant to update sooner... but I had school... and my JB concert... which was EPIC. Next step for me is to actually meet JB haha. Anyways, here's the next chapter... which I may or may not have just typed up haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, which would be awesome because I would have Joe Jonas. *sigh* **

* * *

After hearing Shane's song on the radio, Mitchie spent a lot of her time going from station to station, trying to hear it as much as she could. It broke her heart… but it was good to know that he was hurting too. Not to be sadistic or anything, but Mitchie needed to know that Shane still wanted her, that he missed her. If only now he could find her…

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door burst open, revealing a slightly angered Josh on the other side. While he never exactly harmed her, he wasn't afraid of smacking her around. More likely to keep her scared and from running away than for his own pleasure. Mitchie shrunk further into the corner she was in, quickly silencing the radio.

"Come on," Josh grunted after a moment. "We have to go into town."

Mitchie was shocked, he never let her out. Ever. Not in the year she's been with him. She opened her mouth but quickly closed it, afraid to voice her question. Especially in the mood he's in now, he could be quickly set off. She scrambled to her feet and squeezed through the door, trying not to touch Josh's still figure. She could feel his gaze burning on her but she continued down the stairs and to the front door without looking up. He slowly opened the door, eyeing the girl as she took her first step outside in a year. She gasped and held her breath, her wide eyes taking in her surroundings. You never appreciate something as simple as walking outside until it's been deprived from you.

"Keep moving," he hisses, grabbing her arm and pulling her down the street. Mitchie kept her head down, trying not to attract attention. If anyone even gave them as much as a second glance or suspected anything, she'd be in for it later. Josh quickly took them into a post office, never letting go of her as she stood to his side. She stayed silent and watched the floor as the line moved up.

Suddenly, a pair of converse walked into her line of vision. Mitchie quickly moved to avoid a collision and looked up. The sight before her made her freeze, as well as the other person.

Shane blinked a few times in shock as his eyes widened. Is it… it couldn't be. It can't be Mitchie, not after all this time. When he opened his mouth to question her, she quickly shook her head and darted her eyes to Josh. Shane promptly closed his mouth and locked his jaw. _Not him again_, he thought. _Can't Mitchie ever get a break?_

Josh started to shift uncomfortably as Shane stayed in their presence. Mitchie noticed and quickly mouthed 'help me' to Shane before turning her head. Shane gulped but left, knowing that they'd be caught if he stayed any longer. Mitchie roughly let out a breath she was holding when she heard the chimes on the door go off, knowing that her only hope of freedom was gone. Or so she thought. Shane was actually sitting on a bench outside the post office, waiting for them to come out so that he could find where Josh was keeping her.

After a few minutes, the line got to them and Josh handed his small package to the person behind the counter. "It's special order, I want a quick delivery," he murmured, handing them cash. The person nodded and sent it to the back to be sent. Josh smiled, meaning to come across as friendly but it was more creepy than nice, and pulled Mitchie out of the store. He walked fast, keeping his strides long while Mitchie had to practically run to keep up with his long legs.

Little did they know that a teenage boy was following them, sneaking around corners to not get caught. He was determined to see where the evil one kept his love. Yes, you read that correctly, his love. A year apart did nothing but let Shane know that he really loved her. Like they say, true love doesn't mean being inseparable, it means being separated and nothing changes. Although things did change. Being away from Mitchie made Shane realize that he needs her, that even though they may fight, they need each other at the end of the day.

Shane watched behind a bush as the two entered a building he previously thought to be abandoned. His eyes narrowed as he realized that the shadowy figure he's sometimes seen behind an upstairs window was actually Mitchie. He'd walk by occasionally with Sierra, sharing ideas as to where Mitchie might be. He would do it with Nate or Caitlyn but they were too entangled in their budding romance to excessively worry about Mitchie too. They missed her, but they had other things to do.

His eyes lit up as he saw the figure take its place behind the window again. As casually as he could, he strolled in front of the building. He saw the figure sit up straighter as he passed by and it took everything in him to not run up to the door and barge in. He knew he had to wait. He had to be sneaky.

He had to free Mitchie.

* * *

**I was gonna write more but it's almost 5 am and I haven't done my homework yet so I left it there lol. This story will probably be shorter than Poor Unfortunate Souls unless I think of a big plot cus I kinda have nothing now haha. **

**Who saw Camp Rock 2? What did you think? I have some new story ideas from it :D But I probably won't post them x)**

**Follow me on twitter! My fanfic/writing twitter is joannacamilley and I have a Jonas fan twitter which is KevinJonasArmy :) I love talking to you guys!**

**Hmm, what else... I always seem to forget things in these author's notes lol. Well... I'm gonna write another story maybe sometime soon, maybe not, I wanna finish this story first :) It'll have to be on the JB fanfic site because it's more of a JB story. I'm joannacamilley on there too. I'll probably post more info when I actually write it on my profile page :)**

**Please review! Tell me what you thought of this chapter, what you thought of Camp Rock 2 or just how your day was :D Though I'd prefer to hear what you thought of the chapter lol.  
**


	3. A Year Without Rain

**Hey guys, I know it's been forever and I'm sorry :( I had a... rough week or 2 but I'll try to update more. I still procrastinate like crazy though, some things never change lol**

**I'm seriously going to try to be better at updating. All honors classes are really not being nice to me... I'll just have to learn how to manage my time better :P **

**Also, anyone who reviews on my new oneshot Humor Me get some pretty good gifts... they're JB pics that are pretty awesome and I took 2/3rds of them ;) lol**

**So yeah, go read :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, which would be awesome because I would have Joe Jonas. *sigh* **

As soon as Shane was out of view, he sprinted to his house, which was only a few blocks away from the creepy building holding Mitchie. Slightly out of breath, he quickly opened the door and looked around. The house looked exactly the same as before Shane left for the post office, except he didn't see Nate. Shane immediately headed for the stairs and was about to burst into Nate's room when he heard soft sounds from inside. He hesitated and softly knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Nate's head appeared through the crack, his curly hair in a messy tangle and his cheeks flushing a light pink.

"What do you want?" Nate snapped breathlessly, looking at his older brother in annoyance.

Shane smirked. "Let me guess, Caitlyn's here." He laughed as Nate blushed even more before quickly running his hands through his messy hair. Shane's laughter quickly died down when he remembered why he came here in the first place.

"Shane, if you just came here to pretend you could have what me and Caitlyn have, you're wasting your breath," Nate huffed, still flustered about earlier.

Shane glared at him, not believing that he would try to joke about him and Mitchie's situation… though he didn't know that there _was_ a situation with Mitchie.

"Whatever," Shane muttered, turning around to leave. "If I don't come back in a few hours, come looking for me."

"What?" Shane could hear the concern in his brother's voice, but he was still irritated about Nate's previous comment to answer.

Oh how he wish he had a few hours later.

* * *

Nate stared at his brother in confusion as he left, making him wonder about what he was going to do. _Shane's always doing something dangerous though, hence his nickname Danger_, Nate chuckled at his thought as he stepped back into his room and softly closed his door. He was met with Caitlyn's curious gaze, of which he ignored and sat down next to her on the bed.  
Caitlyn gently grabbed his hand, sensing the tension in the air. He gave her a sad smile, wondering what Shane was really up to. He saw that his jab at Shane's love life had really hurt him, but he didn't know why.

Nate leaned in and gave Caitlyn a peck, intending to pull away but was unable to when her hand clasped onto the back of his neck to keep them together. Unsure of her motives, Nate went along with her for a bit, but when her soft tongue rubbed against his lips, he pulled back.

"Caitlyn…" he murmured, letting his head fall into his hands.

Caitlyn groaned and got off his bed, gathering her stuff before making her way to the door.

"Babe, wait!" he called out. Caitlyn sighed and turned around, her eyes glistening from unshed tears. "What's wrong? I'm sorry I don't want to make out with you right now."

Caitlyn's eyes hardened. "What's wrong? How about the fact that you treat me like a friend and then flirt with every other girl on the planet!"

Nate furrowed his eyebrows, completely confused about what she meant and why this was all coming out now. "What are you talking about? You know I'd never do that to you, or to anyone."

Caitlyn sniffled and looked down.

"Tell me one person I flirt with, okay? I'll help you get over this," Nate suggested.

Caitlyn sighed again and looked out his window. "There's Sierra…" she mumbled, her cheeks staining a bright red as Nate laughed at her words.

"Sierra? Seriously? She's just a friend, you really have nothing to worry about her," he assured her, chuckling as he got off the bed and took a few steps towards Caitlyn.

"What about Dana?" Nate stopped moving and gulped. That's the one person who'd ever make him have doubts about his relationship with Caitlyn, and of course she had to bring her up.

"Caitlyn… don't worry. All I want is you," Nate said softly. The tears in her eyes increased when she realized he didn't deny that he liked Dana.

Nate snapped his head towards his phone as it went off, his eyes widening as he recognized who the ringtone was for. Caitlyn watched as Nate continued to look nervous, giving her a few glances in between looking at the phone. "Well?" she asked. "Are you going to answer it? You know, there are only so many times I can listen to _I Wanna Know You _before it gets old."

Nate gulped and went to get his phone but Caitlyn got to it first. As soon as she saw the name on the screen, she tensed and quickly left without giving Nate a second glance.

Nate groaned and tentatively answered the phone before the call ends. "Hey, Dana…"

* * *

Shane stealthily made his way back to the place where Mitchie was held captive. If he made any noise alerting Josh, it'd all be over. He didn't even want to think about what'd happen to him, or even worse, Mitchie. Shane shuddered as he thought about what Josh could have been doing to Mitchie for all this time.

A year.

Even a day without Mitchie was like a year without rain, an actual year without her was legitimate hell. Each day hurt worse than before and he could only take it one day at a time or else he'd explode.

And now... he found her.

Shane let out a small smile as he slowly climbed up a tree next to a window he recognized as Mitchie's. He quietly scrambled onto the roof, well aware of his fear of heights. That'll just have to wait until after Mitchie was safe.

He crawled down the roof and let out his breath only when his feet hit the ledge below him. Mitchie's window. Holding on tightly to the roof, he gently banged his knee against the glass. It was loud enough for anyone in the room to hear but not enough to attract attention from unwanted ears.

He heard shuffling from inside and then the glass was gone, making his leg hang inside the room.

"Shane?" a soft voice screeched. He smiled, hearing the voice he'd long for for the past 12 months.

He felt her hand on his leg so he let go, falling through the window faster than he'd estimated and landing on a heap along with Mitchie. After a moment of silence, Mitchie giggled and Shane chuckled, quickly getting up as to help her up too. They looked at each other with wide eyes, knowing that now Shane knew where she was, he'd do anything to bring her back. They hugged with tears in their eyes, not needing to say any words. Enough things had been left in the air for the past year that everything before didn't matter.

They were just Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres, two teenagers in love.

"Sorry to interrupt this love fest," a voice snarled from the doorway, making the teens rip apart in alert, "but it seems we have new resident of Chez Josh, where it's my rules, all the time."

* * *

**Lol ok so I'm in school now during my free period and I just typed up that last part. I don't even know why, but A Year Without Rain is stuck in my head, hence the reference in this chapter and the title xD I think it fits perfectly ;) **

**I tried to make sentences better by using a bigger volcabulary and different words. Tell me if it worked :)**

**Please review and I'll try to have another update before October! xD lol**

**Oh, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICK JONAS! Darn, you're 18 now :( Oh well, 2 and a half more years til we can be together again ;) Tell me in a review if you're dating Nick too! Or Joe, or Kevin (though that'd be very rude to Danielle lol)**

**So if you haven't got it by now, PLEASE REVIEW! Maybe I'll give you the same gift I gave to my oneshot reviewers ;)**


	4. Weird

**Hello. If you are reading this for the first time... you're pretty late because I just edited the chapter which I uploaded 11 days ago. Oppsie. I'm legit working on the next chapter now though, so read this and the next chapter will come soon :)**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, which would be awesome because I would have Joe Jonas. *sigh* **

* * *

Shane glared at Josh as he smirked and closed the door, flicking the lock behind him.

"What is wrong with you? You can't keep her hostage here, and you sure as hell can't keep me too!" Shane shouted at Josh, hatred oozing out of his voice as he took a protective stance in front of Mitchie.

Josh let out a low chuckle. "Sure I can, silly boy. You may have ruined my plans last year, but I assure you, you can't stop me now."

Mitchie whimpered when Josh mentioned the whole hospital fiasco from last year. Speaking of...

"Where's Cynthia?" Mitchie squeaked out from behind Shane.

Josh narrowed his eyes. "That's for me to know and you to ponder for eternity," he smirked.

"Cut the theatrics and tell us!" Shane snarled.

Josh examined Shane. He was of average height, pretty well built but not overly muscular and had ebony hair on the long side. Josh chuckled inwardly. _I could totally beat his ass._

"Well, since you want me to get to the point, we're leaving," Josh said as he unlocked the door.

Mitchie perked up. Leaving? As in she wouldn't have to look at these filthy walls anymore? Although... they could be going to an even worse place.

"To where?" Shane asked cautiously, reaching his hand back to grasp Mitchie's. He gave her a reassuring squeeze when he felt her hand start to shake.

"You'll see soon," Josh dismissed over his shoulder before casually strolling out of the room. Shane gave Mitchie a long glance to which she returned with a worried one.

They didn't know if this was a good thing... or if it'd make things even worse.

* * *

"Hey Dana," Nate said hesitantly into the phone.

"Hey Nate!" Dana's bubbly voice resonated through the line. Nate sighed and sat down, thinking about how to get Caitlyn back. "What's up?"

"Oh, you know... the usual," he shrugged. He wasn't about to tell her that she inadvertently caused him and his girlfriend to break up. Maybe. Caitlyn hadn't really defined where they stood when she left. All he knew was that he had some major kissing up to do to get her back. "What's up with you?"

"Oh gosh, something weird happened at work today!" Dana exclaimed. Nate sat back, ready for some long boring story that she had no doubt found interesting about the ongoings at her post office job. "So I was just at the post office, doing my job behind the counter taking packages and stuff, when this weird man came in. I see tons of weird people but this guy looked really... scruffy. I don't know. He was wearing a suit too so it was really odd. And the package he gave me! It was pretty big, like 2 by 2 feet or something, and when I went to pick it up, it was pretty heavy. I went to put it in the back and you would not believe what happened!" Dana said in an enthusiastic voice.

"What happened?" Nate asked, only slightly interested in the story.

"There was a baby in the package!" Nate's eyebrows furrowed as she continued her story. "I heard noise coming from inside so I called the manager since that's what we're supposed to do if something strange happens. He opened it and there was a one year old baby girl inside! It was terrible! Now we're trying to find the man. He also had a girl with him, she looked about our age."

Nate's eyes widened. A baby girl around a year old, a weird looking man, a girl his age... now who could he possibly think of? "Oh my God," Nate murmured into the phone, quickly getting up and pacing around. Where was Shane?

"Oh, and I think I saw your brother there too. He was staring at the girl and man and left shortly after them." Nate's eyes practically bulged out of his head. Shane saw Mitchie? That's probably where he is now! And that explains why he wanted to talk to Nate.

"Wow Dana, that's a pretty crazy day you had there," Nate muttered into the phone as he got shoes to put on. Who knows what kind of danger they could be in now.

"Yeah, I just thought you'd like to hear it," she giggled. Nate rolled his eyes. Maybe this is what Caitlyn was talking about, Dana was always acting flirty around him and he just couldn't help himself.

"Hey, listen, I'll call you later, okay?" he said as he jogged down the stairs.

"Oh... okay. Can't wait," Dana said a bit disappointedly before hanging up.

Nate shook his head as he put his cellphone away. "Must Shane and Mitchie always get in trouble?" he murmured as he quickly walked into town. He didn't know where he was going, but it didn't matter when he accidently ran into someone. "Sorry," he breathed out, but stopped when he looked up to see a scruffy man in a business suit.

* * *

**Looking through my plans *flips through** **story notebook* I see that I have only 2 more chapters planned. Hmm. So I'm really going to try to update them soon. Then maybe an epilogue. Maybe.**

**Haha I doubt anyone's reading this xD Time to write the next chapter... expect it by November :P**


	5. Magic

**Wow, I wrote this all in school during my study halls :o and yes, I have 2 free periods today, all of which was spent typing this lol. I've been wanting to get this out but I haven't had that much time. So read**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, which would be awesome because I would have Nick Jonas *sigh***

* * *

Nate's heart stopped when he recognized the guy in front of him as the one who wreaked havoc on his brother and friend's life. Josh tried to turn away but Nate's arm shot out and grabbed his, making Josh pause.

Josh examined him, but since they'd never met, brushed him off as just a weird person. When he tried to pull away, Nate clenched onto his shirt.

"I know who you are," Nate said lowly, glaring up at Josh. "You've been messing up my friend and brother's lives, who the hell do you think you are?"

Josh smirked when he realized that Nate must've been connected to Shane and Mitchie. "I think I'm just a man trying to walk down the street, so if you'd kindly remove your hand…" Josh yanked his arm out of Nate's clutches and swiftly began walking again.

Nate quickly caught up with him and attempted to turn him around. As soon as Josh felt him by his side, he pushed his body into Nate, causing him to slam into the building they were walking next to. Nate groaned and gently rubbed his shoulder as he glared at Josh, who finally stopped and had a faint smile on his face.

"Listen here, kid," Josh ordered. "You don't tell anyone you saw me, got it?"

Nate raised his eyebrow at him. "And what's stopping me?"

"Oh, I don't know," Josh said mockingly. "Maybe the fact that I have your brother and his girlfriend and I can do whatever I want to them."

Nate's eyes widened as Josh looked innocently at him, waiting for him to make a decision. Josh smiled when Nate slumped, slowly nodding.

"Good, now you go back to your house and don't speak a word. If I hear anything pertaining to this little meeting we had here, the consequences will be dire." Nate gulped and looked away. "Otherwise, you shall have your precious brother soon."

Josh turned to walk away but Nate's voice stopped him. "Wait, what about Mitchie?" Nate called out, fear in his voice.

Josh turned around and stared at Nate for a minute. "Like I said, you shall have your precious brother soon." And then he walked away.

It took a few minutes before Nate could move. And the first thing he did was slowly pull his phone from his pocket and called the last number he got.

"Hey Dana," Nate nearly whispered as tears welled up in his eyes. "I need help."

* * *

"Come on, Mitchie," Shane said almost silently as he helped her climb through the window. They were alone in the new house that Josh had taken them to and they were taking advantage of it, trying to escape.

Mitchie tried to pull herself up, but her lack of upper body strength wasn't helping her. The only way they could leave mostly unnoticed was to go up to the attic, through the window, onto the roof, and back into the backyard where they could run back into the town and get the police.

Shane grunted as he pulled her up, making sure she was safely on the ground before he stood up and tried to find the safest way off the roof. As soon as he spotted the best way, he saw Josh walking up the street to get to the house.

"Get down," Shane hissed to Mitchie, pulling her down with him when she didn't listen. She looked to the front of the house and her eyes widened as she saw Josh on his way to the front door. Shane slowly moves them towards the edge while they could hear Josh inside, yelling to them that he was back.

"I'll go first," Shane silently said. Mitchie nodded, her face pale as Shane let his feet dangle from the edge. He scooted closer and, very slowly, pushed off and braced his feet for the landing. Mitchie heard a soft thump, letting out a breath when she looked over the edge to see Shane safely on the ground. Shane looked up and smiled at her, motioning for her to come. Just as she got ready to go to the ledge, a voice broke the silence between them.

"I should've known you'd try to escape when I turned my back, but never fear, I'm always two steps ahead of you." Mitchie froze as Josh came out of the back door, 20 feet from where Shane was standing.

"Mitchie, now!" Shane yelled and she pushed off without thinking. She tightly closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relieve when she felt Shane catch her. "Run!" he whispered loudly in her ear and they took off sprinting, Josh close behind them.

Suddenly, Mitchie felt Shane's presence behind her disappear. She looked back to see Josh holding him back, Shane fight as best as he could while being held from behind.

"Keep going!" Shane yelled at her. Mitchie hesitated. Could she really run off while Shane's left in Josh's evil hands? Besides, Shane wouldn't be in this mess if he hadn't have seen her. He was doing fine before then. At least so she thought.

Mitchie was brought back to reality when she felt someone grab her. She looked up and saw that Josh had grabbed her forearm and was now dragging her and Shane back to the house.

He threw them back into their room and glower over them. "You guys are going to stay here, okay? No more running away, no more rebelling- or else." Josh was just about to leave when Shane decided to speak up.

"Or else what?" Mitchie's eyes widened as the words left Shane's mouth. Josh froze and slowly turned around.

"You always talk smack but you never back it up. How am I supposed to know that you really mean business?"

Mitchie gripped tightly onto Shane's arm. "Stop it," she hissed through her teeth, but Shane wouldn't back down.

It was silent for a moment before Josh launched forward, bringing his fist up and punching Shane in the face. Shane fell back, bringing Mitchie with him, but he quickly separated from her. Josh jumped on top of him, straddling him to keep Shane down. Shane was defenseless as Josh threw punches from every direction. Mitchie was about to jump in, though she didn't know how much she could help since she couldn't see with all the tears flowing down her face, when Josh got off Shane. Shane didn't even try to get up, instead choosing to lay on the ground clutching his battered face.

"That was just a warning. Don't play with me," Josh snarled at them before finally leaving and locking the door.

"Shane!" Mitchie cried, dropping to the floor to hold him. He moaned and closed his eyes, scrunching his face in pain. "I don't think that's gonna help, baby," Mitchie told him softly, making him let out a pained chuckle.

"It hurts," Shane whined, looking up at her through his blackened eyes.

Mitchie frowned. "I told you to stop. You don't know how he gets. He's very serious with every threat he says."

"I see that now," Shane grimaced before sitting up. Mitchie took the pillowcase off their pillow and started dabbing at his cuts.

"Thank you," he murmured after a few minutes.

Mitchie sighed. "It's fine. I'm sorry you have to be here with me."

Shane sat up straighter. "Are you kidding me? Mitchie, I haven't told you this before, but… I love you." Mitchie lightly gasped but he kept going. "Your pain is my pain. You have no idea how hard this past year has been without you. I got your letter and I thought you just couldn't bear to be around me anymore. Not that this is any better," Shane mentioned while looking around the room.

"I love you too," Mitchie said quietly, looking up at Shane through her bangs.

Shane grinned, flinching a bit when it hurt the cuts on his face but he kept smiling. "Come here."

Mitchie scooted closer, leaning in until their lips gently touched. They both smiled and pulled back after a minute.

"It's still there," Mitchie said absently while biting her lip.

"What is?" Shane asked, gazing into her eyes happily.

"The magic."

Shane smiled wider. "Yes… there is definitely magic between us."

* * *

**Sooooooo, what do you think? :) There's one more chapter... unless you want an epilogue. It's up to you guys, tell me in your review *wink wink* I'll try to update in like a week or 2. Who knows, maybe I'll update in a few days ;)**

**If you haven't noticed, I edited last chapter like last night or something lol. I really didn't change anything though, so it doesn't matter. Also, I changed my disclaimer from Joe Jonas to Nick Jonas. I'm sorry Joe, but along with my new found love for Nick, you're acting like an ass lately :/**

**You guys deserve something sweet so I just had to add the ending :)**

**Follow me on twitter, joannacamilley is my writing twitter (for lack of better words) and KevinJonasArmy is my fan twitter :)**

**So, in your review *wink wink* lol tell me if you want an epilogue and what you think about this chapter :)**


	6. I'll Die Happy

**... Okayyyyyyyyy that was pretty insane O.o I was gonna update like a month and a half ago... that didn't happen. Then my computer got a virus and I couldn't get online AT ALL. Then I was just being a lazy ass and not writing xD So this is the last chapter... but I WILL write an epilogue and I WILL post it before 2011... so yeah, that's it, read x)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, which would be awesome because I would have Nick Jonas. *sigh***

* * *

"Mitchie," Shane murmured as they laid in the dark silence. "We need to get out of here."

"I know," Mitchie sighed as she sat up, getting out of her position snuggled next to Shane. "I don't know how though. We already tried before and that failed. Now Josh is upstairs probably just waiting for us to attempt to escape again."

Shane was silent for a moment. "Maybe not. He knows we know it'd be stupid to risk escape now, so maybe he thinks we know enough not to try it now."

"English please?" Mitchie giggled, confusion etched on her face.

"Josh doesn't think we'll try to escape because it's too obvious. But maybe obvious is what we need." Shane suddenly sat up with mischief in his eye. "Well create a distraction, but it can't be too obvious. We need him to think we were really trying to escape. He'll be satisfied that we 'tried' and back off a bit. The trick is when we actually try to escape, we have to be dead silent. If he hears even the tiniest peep, we're dead."

Mitchie stared at Shane, analyzing his expression. "So it's as easy as that?"

"Like taking candy from a baby," Shane grinned. "Follow my lead, okay? After the initial distraction, we lie low for a bit. Let him get comfortable. And when he least expects it - we'll be gone."

Mitchie smiled and nodded, allowing Shane to help her up. Let's do this."

* * *

Laying back, Josh enjoyed the comedy on his tv while also keeping an ear out for any sounds from downstairs. Though he doubted it, he wanted to be able to catch the two teenagers if they tried to escape. The lock on their door was pickable, so Josh was taking extra precaution.

Hearing a bang from below, Josh immediately jumped up. He slowly creeped to the door, silently opening it while listening for more noise. A creak from downstairs followed by a soft but audible hushing confirmed his suspicions. Nearly growling, Josh quickly made his way to the noises which were right outside their room, finding a shocked Shane and Mitchie trying to scurry away.

"Don't move," Josh growled. Shane lightly pushed Mitchie behind him, his eyes narrowing on Josh.

"You can't keep us here," Shane snarled, his eyes burning into Josh's.

"Watch me." Josh quickly grabbed both of them and with surprising strength, shoved them back into their room. Flicking the lock, Josh stood still, listening in on the room. After a few minutes of silence, he walked away with a satisfied smirk.

Hearing Josh's footsteps get quieter until they heard his door close, Shane flashed Mitchie a grin. "It's go time."

* * *

Nate nervously stood on the street corner, looking left to right multiple times before stopping to chew at his lip. Seeing an unmarked police car heading his way, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Dana," Nate said sincerely to the girl climbing out of the car.

"What's going on?" Dana searched his eyes but all she found was fear.

Nate looked down for a second before looking up, his eyes filled with unshed tears. "M-my brother. And his girlfriend... They've been kidnapped."

Dana's eyes widened as she processed what he said. "Wow..." she breathed out. She looked back to the cruiser and back to Nate. "I'm glad I could help."

Nate smiled a bit and nodded. "I think I know where he lives. I followed him a bit and he went into a house off of Ivory Lane. We need to get there asap."

Dana agreed and they jumped into the car, speeding off to save Shane and Mitchie, unaware of the curly haired brunette who had seen the whole thing but heard nothing.

* * *

Shane smirked as he and Mitchie walked to the front door without making a sound. With no indication from upstairs that Josh had heard them, he felt triumphant. They had did it. They really did it. They were inches away from the door, the last thing keeping them there. In celebration, Shane did a little dance the last few feet to the door.

"Shane, stop," Mitchie scolded him quietly, nervously looking behind her to see if Josh was there.

"That idiot can't stop us now!" Shane quietly exclaimed, placing his hand on the door.

The gunshot sound stopped them first, the loud noise making their ears ring and Mitchie scream. The bullet that went clean through the door made Shane start to shake, fearing his legs would fail him.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Josh sneered, making them turn around slowly. Mitchie gripped onto Shane's arm, reminding herself that he wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for her. Everything seemed to be her fault now.

"Hey, man, you don't want to do that," Shane said slowly, his voice shakey and uncertain. "Kidnapping is one thing but murder is another."

"Shut up," Josh growled, cocking his gun. "One more peep and you're done."

Shane gulped, gazing down at Mitchie, fear written all over her face. He silently told her he loved her, and knew she understood when she slightly nodded. _If this is the last thing I see_, Shane thought, _then I'll die happy._

"Hold it right there!" a powerful voice bellowed from outside. Josh froze, his intense stare still on Shane and Mitchie, along with his gun. "New Jersey Police Department, if you don't open the door in 5 seconds, we will enter by force."

Josh smirked as the policeman started counting.

"5..." He cocked his weapon.

"4…" He flexed his fingers, each one rising and falling back to the gun.

"3…" Josh's smile grew wider. It won't be much longer now…

"2…" He slid his index finger onto the trigger, feeling the smooth bend of the metal that would change everything.

"1…" Shane's heart stopped, his eyes almost popping out of his head as he saw Josh's finger pull towards himself.

One loud shot resonated throughout the house, throughout the neighborhood, throughout the town. Shane was surprised; he didn't feel any pain. In fact, he didn't feel anything. Panic rushed through his veins as he quickly turned his head to examine Mitchie from head to toe. No injuries…

Shane swiftly looked at Josh, shock taking over his mind. Josh still stood looking at them, but only barely. Each passing second brought more bright red blood onto his shirt, spreading further and further as Josh merely stood there, wobbly but still up. Only a few moments had passed but it felt like an eternity.

The police broke the door down next to Shane and Mitchie, but Shane barely noticed. All he could see was Josh, his girlfriend's enemy, their captor, slowly falling to the ground, slowly being defeated by the only bit of humanity left in his soul.

Shane couldn't tell you what was going around him, but once he felt Mitchie clutch his shirt, his attention immediately shifted. Mitchie looked utterly terrified, tears rolling down her face in large drops.

"It's okay," he murmured, still detached from the whole situation. "It's all over."

"Thank you," Mitchie whispered silently. "Thank you for saving me."

* * *

"Hey, man," Nate said as he walked up to Shane who was leaning on a police car.

Shane merely looked up briefly to acknowledge him.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you earlier," Nate apologized quietly. "This would've never happene-"

"Stop," Shane interrupted, shaking his head. "It's not your fault, it's not my fault and it's certainly not Mitchie's fault. Josh made his own decisions and he's fully responsible for all this."

Nate nodded, looking off to the ambulance that was taking away Josh to see if they could heal him. "I should have gotten here earlier."

"No, thank you for coming now. One second later and…" The brothers shuddered as they thought of what could have happened.

"They found Mitchie's sister, by the way," Nate mentioned. "Josh had tried to mail her somewhere but her cries gave her away."

Shane almost smiled. "That's good. I just hope he doesn't get his hands on them again."

They were silent for a moment before a certain brunette walked up to them solemnly.

"Hey, are you okay, Shane?" Caitlyn asked, her eyes moving to Nate's for a second before returning to Shane.

"Relatively," Shane shrugged. They entered another silence, though this one tense. Shane smirked. "I'll leave you two to work out whatever…"

Nate watched Shane walk away while Caitlyn dug her toe into the dirt. "I'm sorry for being jealous. It's just that… Dana is so much prettier than me…"

Nate gave her a surprised look. "Caitlyn, I don't care if Dana was a millionaire superstar, you're the one I want."

Caitlyn smiled and slowly moved towards Nate, engulfing him in a hug. "When I saw you and Dana together earlier, I thought something was up. I really… I really thought you'd left me." Nate frowned, but she continued. "But I came here and saw- Just, I'm sorry."

Caitlyn pulled back and met Nate's gaze, her eyes quickly dipping down to his lips before returning to his brown orbs. He confidently leaned forward, their lips connecting softly for a few moments before pulling back to pull her head under his chin, hugging her close.

"I'm sorry too," he breathed, staring at the house that held his friend for the past year. "Me too."

* * *

**Blah blah blah, everything I usually say at the end :) Pretty dramatic chapter! With the epilogue, if I write it the way I'm thinking of it now, you're gonna hate me xD in the best way possible though. **

**Follow me on twitter! I'm joannacamilley there too. I follow back :D oh and my fan twitter is KevinJonasArmy.**

**Thanks so much for reading this! I never thought I'd have a 'series' if that's what you want to call it and that people would actually want to read it. Sorry for the incredibly long wait :/ btw I didn't edit it cuz I'm too lazy for that xD just ask soccerchickforever and shewhoshallwrite ;)  
**

**Please review!  
**


	7. Epilogue: Drive

**Here is the epilogue of Move Along. I know you guys are going to hate me, but THIS IS IT! I'd like to thank everyone who's stuck by Poor Unfortunate Souls and Move Along this whole time. To be honest, I wouldn't if this was someone else's story lol. So, go on, READ! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, which would be awesome because I would have Nick Jonas. *sigh***

* * *

-3 months later-

"Shane, stop!" Mitchie squealed as Shane took pictures of her on his cell phone. Nate and Caitlyn laughed as they walked around the mall.

"Come on, Mitchie, you're too beautiful to hide away like that!" Mitchie shook her head and went to the other side of Caitlyn, blocking Shane's view as she blushed from his words. "You've got a face for a smile, you know."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean it has to be caught on camera," Mitchie giggled. Shane sighed and gave up, pocketing his phone as Mitchie and Caitlyn shared a celebratory high five.

"Tough luck, bro," Nate smirked, clapping Shane's shoulder while putting his arm around Caitlyn. After the whole fiasco a few months earlier, Nate and Caitlyn got back together, stronger than ever. They were still friends with Dana, but Caitlyn didn't let her jealousy get in the way.

Mitchie grinned as she watched her friends interact. She was glad to finally be out of Josh's clutches. Though she was unaware of whether he survived or not, he hadn't shown up in the last 3 months so she felt very safe surrounded with her friends. Shane smiled at her, as if knowing what her thoughts were, and lightly kissed her forehead. She leaned into him for a few seconds before holding up her empty drink, tipping it towards the trash cans a few feet behind them. Shane nodded and she turned around, tossing it in the bin.

Mitchie almost fell as someone pushed past her. She looked up confusedly. Surely there was enough room around to not have to bump into her. She glanced towards the person but froze as she saw the familiar mess of black hair. It couldn't be…

"Mitchie!" Shane called from the group, who'd managed to walk ten feet away. Mitchie swallowed the lump in her throat and hurried to catch up. She tried to ignore the uneasy feeling, but it was proving easier said than done.

Shane's arm easily wrapped around Mitchie and before long, she had almost forgotten about the whole trashcan incident. The group of friends made their way out of the mall, laughing at jokes and being normal teenagers. They walked to Shane's car in the parking lot, Shane opening the passenger door and saying "After you, m'lady," to Mitchie.

Mitchie's cheeks flushed as she took his hand, settling down in her seat as another car drove by. Her eyes widened as she saw the same black hair drive by, her head craning backwards until it drove out of view.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked quietly as Nate and Caitlyn got comfortable in the back seats. Mitchie's wide eyes turned to Shane where she briefly nodded before looking back behind her. Shane chose not to question her anymore and softly closed her door, looking in the direction Mitchie was but seeing nothing. He quickly got into the driver's seat, turning the car on along with the radio.

"Dude, change it," Nate ordered from the back as Caitlyn giggled from his rudeness. Shane went to change the station from the news when Mitchie's hand slapped his. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her, but they quickly rose as he heard what the news report was on.

"Infamous New Jersey kidnapper and attempted murderer, Josh Tummels, had been released out of the hospital and into police custody yesterday. However, under circumstances no one understands, he has escaped once again. Warnings are out until he is captured and detained again, he is extremely dangerous and if scene, contact the police immediately."

The whole car went silent as three sets of eyes watched Mitchie. She shook her head and said only one word.

"Drive."

* * *

**Okay, so before you hit me and tell me to write more, I want to repeat that THIS IS IT! The rest is open to your interpretation. Otherwise, this whole story would just be repetitive lol. So whether Josh finds her or they're fine is up to you. **

**Follow me on twitter! I'm joannacamilley there, and my fan account is KevinJonasArmy. I follow back on both! Since this is my last continuing story, I'll post updates on what I'm doing next. :)**

**Speaking of what I'm doing next, look out for a new story called Forever in the next few months! It's Nate and Dana, I know a lot of you hate them, but please, give them a chance! I already have 4 pages written :D It'll be a chapter story with an excerpt that's rated M *cough cough* but it won't be too long.**

**Thank you guys for reading! Last chance to review! ;)  
**


End file.
